L'ultima razione
by Xel aka Joji
Summary: Questa è una storia su Sanji e Gin con dei velatissimi accenni Yaoi.


**Ultima razione **__

Nonostante Zoro sia il mio preferito, Sanji è il personaggio su cui mi viene più spontaneo scrivere Fic. Questa è incentrata su di lui e Gin ed ha un taglio molto diverso rispetto all'altra fic di One piece che ho scritto… molto più triste…  
Non essendomi voluto spoilerare come prosegue la serie non so cosa succederà a Gin nella storia "ufficiale" quello che succede invece in questa fic è del tutto mia invenzione…  
I diritti sono sempre di Eichiro Oda.  
Ps: secondo voi è Yaoi?

Una stanza buia.  
L'arredo semplice e spartano.  
Un letto, una scrivania, un tavolino, una seggiola, un séparé, una piccola finestra chiusa.  
La porta si aprì e la luce del giorno illuminò quei mobili che da tempo ormai giacevano al buio.  
Sanji fece un passo e fu dentro.  
Annusò l'aria - Che puzza di chiuso...-  
Andò verso la finestrella e l'aprì.  
La penombra rimase, ma almeno fu garantito un ricambio d'aria.  
Fatto ciò, il cuoco si mosse verso il letto.  
Il suo ospite dormiva.  
- Tsk... che educazione... m'invita e si fa trovare addormentato...- prese la sigaretta e lasciò cadere un po' di cenere sul suo naso.  
Gin si risvegliò lanciando un poderoso starnuto.  
"Ben svegliato" esclamò Sanji con un sorrisetto, tirando la sedia vicino al letto.  
Gin lo guardò storto "Cosa ci fai qui?"  
Sanji si sedette e accavallò le gambe "Beh... i pirati della tua banda mi hanno detto che volevi vedermi... poverini, hanno sudato sette camicia per rintracciare la Goin'Merry...."  
Gin rise di gusto "Non so cosa sia saltato in testa a quei buzzurri... non ho mai detto che volevo rivedere il tuo brutto muso... solo che avevo voglia di mangiare qualcosa di buono..."  
Sanji portò indietro un ciuffo di capelli con un gesto non curante della mano, e intanto lanciò un'occhiata a Gin.  
Non lo vedeva con chiarezza, ma sembrava fosse dimagrito molto, la carnagione aveva assunto una tinta più chiara e aveva il volto scavato.  
Il cuoco si alzò dalla sedia, spazzolandosi le mani contro il retro dei pantaloni "Vorrà dire che, visto che ci sono, ti preparerò qualcosa..." si guardò intorno "I tuoi mi avevano detto che da qualche parte ci doveva essere un cucinino o qualcosa di simile..."  
Gin indicò il séparé.  
Sanji lo scostò e si trovò di fronte ad un umile fornellino, provvisto di alcuni utensili basilari; di fianco ad esso vi erano due grosse ceste contenenti i più svariati ingredienti.  
Il cuoco prese delle verdure e le portò al tavolo, iniziando ad affettarle in silenzio.  
Gin ruppe il silenzio "Come mai non mi chiedi niente?"  
"Riguardo a cosa?" chiese Sanji, senza spostare l'occhio dalle verdure.  
Gin ridacchiò "Niente..." rimase ad ascoltare i colpi del coltello sul tagliere per alcuni minuti "Come stanno gli altri del tuo equipaggio..."  
"Al solito..." rispose, iniziando a pulire un pesce "Luffy è il solito ingenuo, Usop resta un fanfarone, Zoro continua ad avere la sua aria da bel tenebroso, ma passa più di mezza giornata dormendo..."  
Continuarono a parlare del più e del meno, mentre Sanji si dedicava alla preparazione del pranzo.  
Quanto fu tutto pronto, il cuoco lo dispose su un vassoio e lo portò al letto di Gin.  
Il pirata si sollevò, poggiando la schiena sulla spalliera.  
Nel vassoio c'era tre piatti: una zuppa di pesce e verdure, un'omelette al formaggio, e una porzione di patate al gratin.  
Sanji, in piedi accanto al letto, si pulì nel mani sul grembiule "Bene... ho fatto il mio lavoro... ora posso andare..."  
Gin allungò d'improvviso una mano e strinse un braccio del cuoco "Aspetta..."  
"Che c'è ancora?" chiese con tono infastidito.  
Gin inspirò una boccata d'aria "Quello che ho detto ai miei uomini... che avrei voluto mangiare ancora un volta qualcosa di buono.... buono come quello che mi preparasti mesi fa al Baratié... un'ultima volta prima di... prima di morire..."  
Sanji lo ascoltava in silenzio, tenendo una sigaretta tra le labbra.  
Gin proseguì con voce roca "In realtà... in realtà io volevo rivederti... perché, Sanji... io ti..."  
Sanji si liberò della presa del pirata, con un gesto brusco del braccio "Mangia... o si raffredderà..."  
Gin rimase qualche secondo con la mano tesa in aria, poi afferrò il cucchiaio e lo immerse nella zuppa.  
Lo portò alla bocca e ingoiò con un risucchio.  
Un sorriso commosso si fece largo sul suo volto, mentre l'inteso sapore stuzzicava le sue papille.  
Dagli occhi di Gin, cominciarono a scendere le lacrime.  
"Grazie..." mormorò e riprese a mangiare di buona lena.  
"Ho scordato il vino!" esclamò Sanji colpendosi la fronte "Vado a prenderne una bottiglia... torno subito!" e uscì dalla stanza.  
Si recò nel magazzino della nave, osservò le bottiglie che c'erano e scelse un vino bianco.  
Rientrò nella camera, stappando la bottiglia "Questo si legherà perfettamente alla zup..." il tappo di sughero rotolò a terra, fino ai piedi del letto, scontrandosi con il cucchiaio che giaceva sul pavimento.  
Un braccio di Gin penzolava sul fianco, l'altra era poggiata sul petto, sul volto un espressione serena lasciava pensare che stesse dormendo.  
Ma il suo petto era immobile, non un fiato fuoriusciva da quel corpo.  
Sanji si mosse con passo lento, affiancandosi al letto.  
Sul vassoio, i piatti era tutti mezzi vuoti.  
Si chinò sul corpo senza vita di Gin e ne sfiorò le labbra con le sue.  
- Addio...-


End file.
